A Makorra Bosami High School Romance
by makorra2
Summary: this is my first fanfiction and its about mako korra bolin asami iroh and carly in high school and there enemy tahno. sorry this summary sucks please read tho.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first fanfiction. its about makorra bosami high school relationships and , and korrasami friendships thanx :)_

**Korra p.o.v; I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Asami was still sleeping so I woke her up. oh before I forget im Korra Smith me and my best friend aka my sis are seniors at republic city high. we are also cheerleaders, im captain and shes co captain. we live together with my mom,father,howl my brother,and us. I have a blue jeep and asami has a purple mustang. I have a boyfriend he star courder back Mako Anderson. hes so hot and fit I cant help but star at his toned six pack all the time anyhow im not the only one asami has a boyfriend to. hes my boyfriends brother and star soccer player at republic city high Bolin Anderson. I have mid-lenth brown hair with blonde streaks and im a strait A student. I walked to my dresser and got out a blue tank top with a black crop top that say "YOLO" with black skinny jeans and blue knee high converses. I went into the bathroom to curl my hair. It looked hot. next I put eye liner on it looked dark but not to dark then I put on a little mascara and for the finishing touch cherry red lip gloss. I grabbed my blue holister bookbag and went down stairs to eat breakfast.**

**Asami p.o.v; Hi im Asami Sato. senior and co captain of the republic city high school. I have long black hair with bluish streaks. I have a purple mustang and I live with my bff aka my sister her mom dad and her brother howl. hes a freshman in collage but his collage is right down the street so he still lives with us. I live with korra and her because well both of my parents died when I was in the 5th grade and korras been my best friend since we were 3 and so I lived with her ever since. any how I have a boyfriend and his name is bolin he is the most adorable thing ever we have been going out since sophomore year. korra has been going out with mako since freshman year anyhow I got up after korra was done and got out a purple tank top and a black crop top that says "LIKE A BOSS' and a pair of purple adidas. I went to the bathroom and straitend my hair , put on eye liner mascara and strawberry lip gloss. I grabbed my purple Abercrombie and fitch bookbag and went downstairs to eat breakfast.**

**Mako p.o.v; Hey im Mako Anderson. Star corder back at republic city high. I live with my bro bolin my mom and dad. I have a red jeep (idk I just think mako and korra are jeep people) and my hair is jet black and spikey in the front. I have the most sexiets girlfriend of all time. I mean shes got it all, curves,nice toned stomach, and her big blue orbs just make me feel the most luckiest person in the world. I got up from my bed and walked to my dresser and got a plaid red and black shirt with black jeans and red and black air Jordins grabbed my bookbag and headed downstairs.**

**Bolin p.o.v; hi im Bolin Anderson. Star soccer player and senior at republic city high. I have brown\black hair with a little curl in the front. my girlfriends name is asami sato shes so beautiful and I could go on and on but anyhow I had a car but it stopped working (who cares why it did?)so I just ride with mako in the morning to and from school. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a green and black plaid shirt aand grey skinny jeans with green and black nikes. I grabbed my bookbag and headed downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar and a water and me and mako left.**

**Korra p.o.v; Me and asami just got in my car and were headed to school we already saw mako and bolins car there then we saw them waiting at the steps we ran to them because they been in Canada to visit there ant and uncle for the last month of summer vacation. I ran into Makos wide open arms. I missed you babe he said. I missed you to and give him a long kiss.**

**Asami p.o.v; I ran into bolins arms. hi baby I said. hey babe. and we shared a kiss. I missed you so muchhh how could you leave me for a whole month babe? I said. I don't know I had fun but not as much I would've had with you. I giggled and blushed. well maybe you can show me tonight because howl is throughing a back to school party and u know he is practically my brother so he said I can invite some people but first I shall ask my sexy soccer player first. yeah definetly babe now I have something to look forward to. I bet you do I said smirking. oh let me see your schedule I said... we have 5\8 classes together mako and I have 4 and korra and I have 5.**

**mako p.o.v; as soon as I heard that voice I knew it was my girl I had my arms open so she would run in. I missed you so much she said. I missed you to I said. oh guess what ? what? howls throughing a back to school party and asami already invited bo so u comin? of course I am babe I said and gave her another kiss. let me see your schedule and with that she took it out of my hand. we have 5 classes together wich means we all have period 1,2,3,4,5 all together then the bell rung. so lets go babe okay.**

**bolin p.o.v; mako kor where ya goin? to first block we have the first 5 classes together come on. I took asamis hand into mine and whispered in her ear "I really did miss you baby " and she blushed and whispered back "I know you did". I looked in front of us and saw my bestfriend korra with my big bros arm around he waist and I couldn't help but to think what an awesome life I had and looked down at my beautiful girlfriend and smiled.**

**korra p.o.v; I through a note at bolin cause he hasn't talked to me yet so I said"r u mad at me or shit?". he through it back and it said "no y" I said "cause u haven't talked to me " he said "yes huh" and I said "when" and he said "right now" he looked at me and I smiled. when the teacher turned to the board mako moved his desk closer to mine and put his hand on my thigh. I look at him and winked seductively. I think it turned him on the slightest bit because I felt his hand grip my thigh. he started to slide his hand up farther then the bell rung. everyone got up makos locker was next to mine then there was a classroom then it was asami and bolins locker. as soon as I walked out of history I heard that squeaky high pitch bitch voice and asami came up next to me and bolin and mako behind me. well if is korra the whore how many boys have you hooked up with today? well for your information jenny I haven't had sex all this summer I only had sex once with one guy and he standing behind me so take your bitchy sluty ass to all boys u hooked up with this summer and maybe you even stooped so low u hooked up with them girls that are behind you so BU BYE me and asami said in union and mako and bolin stood there mouths hanging snapped them out of there trance and mako said "that was so sexy baby". I know wait till u see whats happening tonight and give a mysterious wink witch turned him on all the way.**

**(timmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee skip to the party))))0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))**

**korra p.o.v; I was wearing a a mid thigh tight blue dress that showed off my ass and boobs (not whore like tho) and all my curves I had my hair straight down and I was wearing black combat boots and a blue cuff bracelet. Asami was wearing the same thing as me except her dress was purple and mine was blue and her bracelet was purple and she was wearing her black boots. I had the usual on eye liner and mascara except at the corner of my eye I had gray sparkles same with asami.(there practically sisters they can dress alike.)we went down stair turn the radio loud cause are parents were out of town got all the drinks out and crowds of people started coming. I finally spotted mako he was wearing the same things as earlier but I don't care he still looked hot. hey babe come with me I said and he followed me up the steps and I accendently opened asamis door and her and bolin were already to 2nd base. so we got to my room we kicked off are shoes. I pushed him down on the bed. I straddled him and started kissing his neck he moaned and flipped us over and started biting and sucking on my neck I let out a loud moan. then howl knocked on the door and being the over protective brother that he is (hes that way to asami to) he told me I can do that later on caus e the party just started and other people wanted to see her. so I did one last final makeout with mako and we headed down stairs. I got us to cups of the spiked punch wich everyone knew it was spiked like no one comes to a high school party and is like "oh wow perfectly normal punch here" no that don't happen. I gave mako his cup and we talked to other people like asami and bolin and iroh and jinora ect... then this song came on and asami went to go dance with bolin and me and mako went to dance. I put my but between makos legs and dance\grinded for the whole song and I could feel his boner then asami and mako danced and me and bo.(oh btw iroh is with korra and asamis friend karly) Iroh,Karly,Asami,Bo,Me ,and Mako decided to go in our pool so me karly and asami got in are underwear and bra mine was red mako said the color suit me perfectly. mako bo and iroh got in there boxers in and we all jumped in. me and mako went of into a corner. Mako I said. what my love? I love you. I love you too. no I really love you I never felt like this b4 but ...yeah. I said blushing. Korra your the luckiest thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much if anyone hurt u I would kill them when we kiss I feel fireworks and its nice to know that you feel the same we kissed. it was long and we poured all of are emotions into it. I needed air so I moved to his neck. he had a hickey when I was done. everyone else was making out not paying any attention to us then mako must of noticed the spark in my eye. what are you about to do korra he asked excidedly. this she said and she grabbed his dick and kept jerking on it he moaned but she had to stop before they would go to far. then everyone got out of the pool and dried everyone was dried off we went back inside. the party was still booming so everyone was drinking but not so much we would have a hangover at school and mako and bolin were staying the night cause no one was goin to let them so everyone left and we cleaned up and went to bed.i woke up and mako wasn't next to me asami bo howl and mako were already downstairs eating so ate and took a shower with mako(don't judge)and we got dressed and I rode in makos car with him and bo and asami took asamis car. I was wearing a red tank top that showed alot of clevlage with a read and black plaid long sleeve shirt but u still could see the tank top because it was unbuttoned with the usual makeup and black combat boots with my hair tumbling down. You look sexy today baby Mako said. You look hott always babe. I said. We got out of the car and he put me on the hood of his car and we**** started a full heated make out session then walked into school.**

** Asami p.o.v:I was wearing a green one shoulder shirt that said "COOL STORY BRO DON'T TELL IT AGAIN" with grey skinny jeans and green high top converses with my hair in a bun. Me and Bo took my car to school and Korra and mako were already there. We walked in and the rest of the day went by fast and it was time for me and Korra to go to cheerleading practice and mako for football and Bolin for soccer practice. I love you. I said to Bolin. I love you to asami. I gave him a quick kiss and left.**

** Korra p.o.v: me and the girls went in the locker room to put on are uniforms. The shirt part stopped right below are breast and the skirt was really short thank god it had shorts underneath the skirt. When we walked out onto the field we heard wolf howls whistles and comments about how hot and sexy we were. It was there 10 minute break so mako jogged over here. You look so hot babe. He said. I know to bad you can't have it I said. Yeah I can tonight(it was Friday again just deal with it) he said. You and asami are coming to my house. Alright babe after practice were gonna go home and take showers and we will be over. Alright I l****ove you. And he gave me a kiss. I love you too I said. (time skip to after there practice and shower.) I was wearing a hot pink tank top and mako's gray sweatpants. He left over my house and went to asamis room and she was wearing a blue tank top and bolins black sweatpants that he gave her one night to sleep in and we were both wearing black ugg boots and we took my jeep. **

**Asamis p.o.v: we got to the Boys house and Korra knocked on the door. Mako answered the door and invited us in. Me and korra sat on the big soft comfortable couch. What are we doing tonight? I asked. Well we can watch a movie. Bolin said. Yeah lets do that I said. What kind of movie? Korra asked. A horror. mako said. **

**korra p.o.v; noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I whined. don't worry baby I will protect you. mako said and sat down next to next to me. he picked me up and sat sideways on his lab and grabbed a blanket. Bolin picked a creepy scary doll movie. its title was Annabell. Creepy as shit. i looked at asami and she was laying on bo's lap. Mako must of noticed how scared i was because he made me face him. you know its just a movie right? mako asked me. yeah but im scared as shit. i said. well beings that your "scared as shit" and im not what do i get for that? well lets see and i leaned in and kiss him. it started to get to that point were we have to stop before we got out of hand then right before i was about to stop the kiss we heard bolin say "go get a room" so we took his advice and went up stairs to mako's room. we started to kiss again and i took off his shirt and he took off my pants and shirt . i pulled down his pants and boxers. he took off my bra and slid down my underwear and we began. OHHHH MAKO OHHH OHHHHHHH AH AH AH MAKO MAKO OH MY GOD AH AH AH OH OH OHHHHHHHHHH. he slid it out and i put it in my mouth. OHHHH KORRA KORRA OHMYGOD KORRA KORRA KORRA UGHA AH AHHH OHH OHH OH OHHH. then i came back up and we made out and i moved to his neck then he moved to mine. we were finally done. i turned to face mako. i love you. i love you to and he kissed my forehead. we got up and got dressed. we headed downstairs when we heard bolin say have fun? i blushed a dark red and mako chuckeld. we sat down on the couch and i sat on mako's lap and we finished the movie. after that we all decided to go to iroh's party. i was wearing a black flowy shirt with white skinny jeans and black converse knee highs and my hair was curled and i was wearing the usual make up but this time with black eye shadow with it. **

**asami p.o.v; i was wearing a orange spaghetti strap shirt and with black skinny jeans lack with rips. my make up was eyeliner dark mascara and black eye shadow with orange converse high tops. Bo was wearing a blue shirt with the nike sign and gray jeans with blue and white air jordans. Mako was wearing a green shirt with the adidas sign on it and gray jeans with black and green adidas. Korra p.o.v: We all got in my car and we got to irohs house within 15 mins. We walked inside to a booming party. We had a couple drinks and within an hour at the party the wolfbats quarter back tahno showed up with two rookies. Mako Bolin and Iroh walked up to them and mako said what the hell are you doing here no one invited you. Well i heard about the famous fire ferret parties and thought i should drop by to see how famous they are. And i heard that korra and asami were gonna be here . Alright man why dont you back the hell of and get the fuck outta here. iroh said . Shut the fuck up before i beat the shit outta u. Mako had enough he punched tahno in the face. He fell down got up and ran out the door. we decided to go home. when we got back I put the same thing on that I was wearing and laid down on the couch with Bo.**

**korra p.o.v; when we got back I went to makos room and put on the same thing I had before. mako walked in took off his shirt and pants and put on sweatpants and crawled in with me. love you I said. love you too korra.**

_thanx for reading guy this is my first chapter ill be updating soon and please review thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys this is my second chapter hope you like it and please review._

**Korra p.o.v: I woke up to no one next to me but I smelled this awesome smell that made me instantly hungry so I went downstairs and Mako and Asami were making breakfast but Bo was still sleeping so I went over to the couch and sat on him. Im not fat so im not heavy if I was he would of died. He opened his eyes. What are you doing kor? waking you up. ohhhhhhh...whats that awesome smell. Mako and Asami are making breakfast I said. oh well we better go see. and then bolin picked me up and carried me bridal style to the counter and we sat in the chairs. what did you do that for bolin? I said giggling. well 1 you were sitting on me and 2 I really don't know he said chucking. Mako handed us each a plate with 2 small pancakes 1 egg and 2 pieces of bacon. thanx babe and Asami. no problem they said. so what are we gonna do today? asami asked. well we could go to the mall or do something else. Yeah lets go to the mall Asami said.**

** Mako p.o.v: we got dressed and went down into the living room. Asami and korra were like twins because they were both wearing there hair down and curly with eyeliner mascara with black tank tops with purple crop tops except asamis said LOL and korras said XOX with white skinny jeans and black knee high converses. We they both look smokin hot but im with korra and im happy. I was wearing a red holister shirt jeans and red and black air jordans. Bo was wearing orange american eagle shirt and pants with black and orange adidas. We all got in my car and drove to the mall. (time skip to after the mall korra and asami driving home)**

** asami p.o.v: KORRA LOOK OUT asami screeched the next thing they knew there car was on the side. asami got out the side korra korra KORRA she yelled but she wouldnt move. so i called 911. 911 whats your emergency? Yes my names asami sato me and my friend were driving home and someone hit us i got out but shes not moving. I blacked out. when I woke up I was in bolins arms. he was silently crying. mako was sitting on the floor his back against the wall and his face in his hands crying. Senna was crying in Tonaraq's chest. howl was crying and whispering something to himself. I started crying because my best friend is in the hospital injured. where is she I crooked out. room 227 mako said I ran to the room docters told me that she was going to be fine but she hasn't woken up yet. korra I said. korra please wake up. I love you so much sis please wake up and I gave her a hug some of my tears falling on her face. then I heard her voice say where am I. KORRA I screamed and hugged her. thank god your okay. Yeah she said I ran and told every one she was fine. **

**Mako p.o.v; I walked into korra's room. she looked at me and her heart bep thing started to speed up a few paces. (time skip a week) **

**korra p.o.v: I was getting ready for school. I called Asami in to pick out something for me to where. She picked out a black shirt that said PARAMORE with white skinny jeans and black knee high converses she curled my hair and gave me racoon eyes and we went into her room and i picked out red shirt that said secondhand serenade with white skinny jeans and purple converse high tops. I straightend her hair and gave her racoon eyes. We grabbed are bookbags and took her car to school. Thank god i have all my classes with you because mako and i are fighting. Whyyyyyyy? Because after i got out of the hospital i didnt want to talk about it and then he started to yell and i got scared and left. Oh well you can always hang out with me and bo Carly and iroh ya know? Yeah. we pulled in the parking lot and bo was waiting for asami. Hey kor. Hi bo i said and walked into the ran up behind me and grabbed my arm. Look babe im really sorry that i yelled at you i was just really worried because i thought i would lose you. Okay but im fine you didnt lose me i wAs right in front of your face and you still yelled at me i think we need a break. His eyes were filled with sadness. im sorry mako i said and took my arm away from him. The rest of the day went by fast and we had cheer practice. We all got are uniforms on and mako was basically eye raping me but i didnt mind because i still love him and i always will i was waiting outside when i felt someone grab me. i turned around and it was tahno i punched him and tried to run but one of his friends grabbed me and put something to my nose and i blacked out. I woke up butt naked and tahno undressing him self. When he was done he sat down on top of me and kissed me forcefully then he started sucking on my nipples. Im not gonna lie it felt good (she was drugged so she not cheating he drugged her so it would feel good) then he went down further and started sucking on my bikini area. OH TAHNO UGH UGH UGH UGH YESS YESS RITE THERE UGH UGH. Then he came back up. You taste delicious. Then he stuck it inside of me OH YESS TAHNO OHMYGOD OH ITS SO BIG UG UGH UGH HARDER HARDER YEA YEA UGH YES AH AH then i pushed him off of me and started to suck his dick sucking it hard untill he came in my mouth. He put my bra and underwear back on me and through me a big tee shirt he drugged me even more and i felt so weak. He put me in his car and drove to a road and threw me on the side of it he the kicked me in the stomach and punched me in the face. I laid there in pain i couldnt move. Then i saw mako in his car pop out of no where and then i blacked out. I woke up in my bed with howl bolin mako and asami stating at me. Oh my gosh korra what happend asami asked. Tahno drugged me then raped me. He is so dead. Howl said. I swear im gonna beat him up. Bo said. Im gonna kill him mako said. Mako was the last to leave but before he walked out i called him "mako please stay here" ill never leave he laid down next to her and and kissed her forehead "ill never leave. I love you" Hey so thats chapter two please review **


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys heres chapter . I dont know when ill be updating next so soon and dont forget to_ review.**. Mako p.o.v: it was 7:02 in the morning and i was up. Korra woke up in my arms. Im still mad at you. She said. I know what can i do for you to forgive me? Umm i dont know but when i think of something ill let you know. She said giggling. Well how about this i said and leaned down and kissed her. Thats better. she said. We got up. What are you doing? I have to get dressed for school duhhhhh. Do you have clothes? She asked. Yeah bo brought me over some last night. Ohh were's Asami? She went over my house with bolin and spent the night because i spent the night over here also because tahno said he was going to get you and asami so it was also about protecting here too. Oh come with me to my moms room. Korra p.o.v Hey mom can mako and bolin stay over for a couple of days and you know dad can practice with mako and howl can practice with bo. Well what do you think about that Tonaraq? Well yeah and because you all go to the same school i guess it cant be to much of a problem am i right mako son? Yes . hahah chuckeld tonaraq bye mom by dad love u. Common lets go get dressed. I was wearing jean shorts that were mid-thigh with rips and a white holister shirt that said HOLISTER CHALLENGE with black knee high converses. Mako was wearing a red polo shirt dark grey jeans with red and black adidas. We took Mako's car. When we got to school i stopped in my tracks because i saw tahno standing at my locker. Mako growled and put his arm around mybwaist and walked to my locker. Get the hell of my locker tahno i sneered. Well if it isnt the pretty little princess with her night and shining armor isnt** that** nice? What the hell are you doing at are school?Mako asked.I was just droping are teams stuff off for tonight when the wolfbats kick your asses and your little cheerleader starts cheering for me. Back the fuck off tahno before i beat your ass again. Mako said. Whatever tahno said and walked out of the school. ** p_lease let me know what you think and please review luv u all thanx for reading:D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys for the review that really made me smile__ so__ here chapter 4 dont forget to review love you all_ :D.**. Korra p.o.v) All the girls were getting dressed in our uniforms and headed out onto the football field. AND HERE ARE YOUR FIRE FERRET CHEERLEADERS.! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GO CHEERLEADERS Wooo! GO FIRE FERRTS! Everyone cheered on but guess what right before we walked out i saw tahno and jennifer making out in the hallway disgusting right? I know right. We did are cheer then the foot ball team came out and mako gave me a short kiss. Genral p.o.v: the game was over and the fire ferrets won 45 to 14. Korra and mako were heading back to korra's house and asami and bolin were having a date night.). Korra pov). Guess what babe? What? mako said. My parents are staying at my uncle Unalocks house(i think thats what his name is) So what is that supposed to mean?he said with one of his eyebrows raised. It means that your getting a suprise. Oh really now yup as soon as you take a shower. I said as we pulled into the drive way. I was laying on my bed ina red lacy thong and a red lacy bra. Mako walked through the door mouth wide open. He was only wearing a towl around his waist so this was going to be easy. I walked up to him and pulled down his towl. I traced lines in his 6 pack. You look hot today baby i said making my hand go down far there down. Ah huh he said. Then i finally reached his dick i pulled it and he moaned. I was watching you play and you looked so sexy i couldnt wait until i got you into the bedroom. I went i put his dick in my mouth sucking and licking his long cock. OHHHHH KORRA OHMYGOD YEAH YEAH YEAH AWWW YEAH YEAH OHHHHB OH. He yelled untill he came to the climax. Mako pov: its my turn now. I said and pushed her on the bed. I undid her bra and her boobs came flying out ad they looked bigger then the last time i saw them. I stated licking and sucking on. MAKO BABY OH GOSH YES YES YES. She screamed. All of a sudden korra was on top of me with her underwear already off. My turn now she said and grinded hard on my cock. Her boobs were bouncing up and down so i grabbed them and starting rubbing them. She moaned and she took my sticky cock and started to suck on it for a while. I flipped her over and stuck it inside her. OHHH MAKO HARDER HARDER FASTER OH YESSSSSS FUCK FUCK FUCK HARER HARDER RIGHT THERE YEAH YEA OHH OHHHH. We were done and started to get dressed. Asamis pov: Me and Bo were finishing dinner at narooks noodles. We walked through the door and mako and korra were laying down on the couch. Hey asami guess what? What? You know carly irohs girlfriend? Yeah what about her? It turns out shes tahno's sister. AHHH HELL NAHH! Bolin said and we all laughed.**thanx guys that was chapter four let me know some ideas that u would want for chapter five please review thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

hey_ guys heres chapter five and secretdream1 helped me with it and her storys are amazing so read her storys to and please review and remember if u dont have anything nice to sayy dont say it at all BITCHEZ sike lol love you all xD. **Asami pov) I woke up the next morning and got dressed. Everyone was still sleeping. I tip toed quietly downstairs to get a bowl of cereal. We did not have any milk so i got in my car and drove to wawa. I did not care that i was still wearing pj's it was 7:00 in the morning. I walked in there and bought some milk. On my way out i felt someone grab my ass. I turned around getting ready to punch someone in there face when i saw Iroh. "Oh my gosh you scared me i thought you were Tahno for a minute" I said. Yeah sorry didn't mean to scare you well actually I did but...yeah. Its okay but um I gotta get back but text me later or something okay? Yeah.I got back to my house and Mako was up and looking for milk. "I got it right here" i said. Oh thanx. Hey how about we go to the mall i said. Okay let me go wake up bo. K ill go wake korra up. (There all getting dressed now. Mako pov) I was wearing a red v-neck shirt,black skinny jeans,and black and red Air Jordans. My hair was in its usual spikey hair. Bolin pov) I was wearing a green Holister shirt and grey skinny jeans with green Nikes.**_

_**Korra pov) I was wearing a black tank top and a un button blue plaid shirt and black skinny jeans with black knee high converses. My hair was curly and i was wearing eyeliner. Asami pov) I was wearing a purple Abercrombie And Fitch shirt with white skinny jeans and purple hightop converses. My hair was straight and i had racoon eyes. We all got in Mako"s car and left to go to the mall. 40 minutes into the mall tahno and his gang showed up. Well well well look what the cat dragged in. Go away tahno. I spat. I don't have to if i want to pretty little lady. Leave my girlfriend alone tahno. Mako said in a death like tone. Shut the fuck up Mako no one was talking to you. Get out of here tahno! I yelled while i went to punch him and he grabbed me and started running. Asami started running after me and one of tahno's gang members turned around shot asami. ASAMIIIIIIIIIII! I screeched. I punched tahno hard and he dropped me. I ran to Asami. Her eyes were still open but i couldn't hear her breathing, i pulled out my phone and dialed 911. 2 Minutes later the ambulance was here and they took Asami to the hospital. I blacked out from crying to much. I woke up and i was in the waiting room in mako's arms crying. Bolin was in the corner crying silently, Mako was doing the same. Then i remembered why we are here, it was because my best friend, my sister, my person, was in the hospital fighting for her life right now because she fought to get me back from tahno. I got up ran. I was running to Asami's room. I walked in in hier room. I saw a doctor in there and he came up to me. "Your friend will be fine the bullet went right through her side stomach." Thank you doctor. I walked over to asami's bed and sat in the chair and held her hand. She opened her big green eyes and looked at me. I got up and hugged her. Why did you do that Asami? Do what? Try to save me. You think I was just going to sit there and let tahno and his friends gang bang you...HELL NO. Asami said as we laughed. Later on that day Asami was released from the hospital and we all went home. Asami was still tired so her and bo went upstairs to her room.** Thanx for reading please review._


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys um I kina upset about the reviews they were harsh and mean but I have a friend that pushes me forward tells me that everything will be okay and don't let the mean thoughts get to me so I'm gonna take there advice so here's chapter six please reiveiw.**

Asami's pov: Korra, Carly, and me were all at the mall and been here for a while. "Are you guys hungry?" Korra asked. "Kind of. You guys wanna go to the Cheesecake Factory?". "Sure." I said. We walked in the restaurant and we saw the boys. We all decided to sit together and eat lunch.

Korra pov: "Hello my name is Tyler and I'll be your waiter today. Are you ready for drinks?". I heard while I looked up at this incredibly handsome man about the same age as me maybe a year older, he had jet black hair that was short and spikey like Mako's, pretty green eyes, strong jaw line, nice eyebrows,and skinny. He was gorgeous everywhere he's just so..."What would you like to drink miss?" I heard as I was snapped out of my thoughts. "Umm I think I'll have a sprite." I said. "Okay I'll be right back with your drinks." Tyler said as he smiled at me. "Korra can I talk to you outside a minute?" Mako asked. "Umm sure." I said.

Korra's pov: "Why were YOU staring at that waiter like that?!" Mako said angry. " I was just looking don't be so jealous." " Jealous? NO NO NO KORRA YOU DONT SEE ME STARING AT THE WAITRESS DO YOU? NO YOU DON'T." Mako yelled. "I didn't mean for it to be like that, your my boyfriend I love you I tell you that everyday but you must not think its true if your gonna let one little get in our way then I guess its not working out for us." I said with tears in my eyes. "I GUESS NOT KORRA WERE DONE OKAY OVER DONT COME CRYING BACK TO ME WHEN YOU WANT TO GET BACK TOGETHER!" Mako yelled as I started running away. I was crying now. I was so upset. How could he do this to me again. I stopped running when a car horn beeped. I turned around and saw Jenifer and Tahno. " Looks like the hoe bag has been crying." Jen said. Tahno got out of the car and came to me and kicked me in the leg and I fell. He then kicked me in the stomach and the face. I laid there in pain. I couldn't move. The only thing I could do was cry, so that's what I did, cried.

Mako's pov: what did I do? The best thing I had just ran away, crying, because of me. I'm such an idiot i said to myself. I got in my car and drove home hoping that Korra for to her house safely. But something didn't feel right.

hey so that was chapter six so please reiveiw. Thanxs;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys heres chapter seven. Hope you like it:D.**

Korra pov: I was crying. Still. I ached so bad. "Oh my god KORRA!" I heard someone scream. I hurt to much to move to see who it was. I really didnt care who it was. I feel useless, worthless, and a waste of space. I wish that person just left me in the field. Left me there to die. Mako didnt love me anymore, i proved that.

Bolin pov: " Oh my god KORRA!" I screamed. I lifted her up and put her in the back seat. It was just me and asami iroh and carly left after we finished eating. "Korra what the hell happened?". "Mako got mad at me for staring at the waiter then he yelled at me and i ran. Tahnos car pulled up and he and jennifer were in it. Tahno got out and kicked me and punched me and i hurt to much to move." I got in the drivers seat and sped off. Once we got to the hospital i opened the door and Korra was not breathing. I hurried up and ran into the hospital and doctors took her away

Mako pov: I got a phone call from asami. Korra was in the hospital. I got in my car and drove as fast as i could to the hospital. When i got inside a doctor came up to me. "Hello sir are you here for korra?" He said in a sad tone. " Yes i am." "Im so sorry. She did not survive. We tried the best we could but nothing would help. Im so sorry son. (time skip to after the funeral) I visit korras grave everyday. I tell her everthing that goes on. I tell her how much i love and miss her. Everytime i say goodbye the sun shines bright.

Okay guys this was the last chapter but im making a new story so please read that. Love you all. Duces lol:}


End file.
